date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Hazakura
is a member of the female trio that Tohka is friends with. Summary Mai is one of Shido's female classmates. Appearance Mai has brown eyes, and short, Brunette hair. Usually, she is seen wearing the Raizen High School uniform. Her height is stated to be 160 cm. Personality Mai has a attitudes of friendly girl, being willing to cheer up Tohka when she is depressed. History Kurumi Killer Mai and her friends make their first appearance when they see Tohka being upset that Shido isn't around. They then offer her the tickets that Tohka would later use on her date with Shido. During Shido's date with Kurumi. Mai and her friends try to chase them down, but are distracted by Yoshino. Yamai Tempest After Ellen takes a picture of Tohka, Origami, and Shido. Mai, and her friends appear next to Ellen and compliment her on her camera skills. Then, after the airplane takes flight, they still follow Ellen while she is spying the . Later on, Mai and her friends enter the public bath, where they spot Tohka, and praise the girl for her good looks. While they approach her, Tohka acts in strange way in order to cover Shido, who is hiding behind her. However, the trio's continual advancement towards Tohka's location causes the latter to accidentally push Shido off the cliff and into the sea. Later that night, the trio end up sharing the same room with Kaguya and Tohka, They start fawning over Kaguya's cute appearance and offer her some Pokey. After everyone is present, they engage in a pillow fight, which Ellen accidentally gets caught in the crossfire. The next day, they call for Ellen to take a picture of them, while they were at the beach. As Ellen tries to refuse, Mai and her friends eventually manages to persuade her to join in on the fun. They end up burying Ellen with sand right alongside Tonomachi, which causes the former to freak out. Later that night, Ellen trips and stumbles on one of the holes they dug while speed digging, preventing the AST Wizard from catching up with Shido and Tohka. Miku Lily At the gymnasium of Raizen High School, she and Mii listen on as Ai gives a passionate speech about they overcoming their previous failure to win the Tenou festival and how they will surely seize victory this year. After seeing how Shido is able to attract the attention of Tohka, Origami, and the Yamai Sisters, she and her friends accept Shido's nomination of being the executive member for the Tenou festival. After Shido is forced to crossdress as Shiori, Mai and her friends gets mad at Shido for forcing his duties as the executive member onto Shiori. Later, in the room they discuss about the loss of potential band members because of Ai's selfishness. Seeing Shido, Origami, and Tohka in the hallway, she orders her friends to capture them. Ultimately, the missing band member slots are replaced by Tohka and Origami. They also introduce the instruments that they will playing, with Mai using the drums. After hearing that the drum is already taken, Tohka starts being upset, but is cheer up by the trio stating that they will give her the most sacred instrument: the tambourine The trio also participates in Raizen High School's maid cafe, which attracts a great deal of customers. However, before the audition started, Miku had already brainwashed them so that they would not participate in Shido's group. Miku Truth After the conflict at the music stage, Mai and her friends end up becoming maids for Miku, who asks them for information about Shido's whereabouts. Right afterwards, they barge in on Miku fawning over the new Spirits she has acquired and tell the idol that Shido has come to them instead. Later on, Miku asks Mai and her friends about Shido's relationship to Tohka. At first they answer by telling Miku to not worry about Shido, since he is a frivolous person. However, Miku soon tells them that she hates girls who lie. As a result, they tell Miku the truth and say that they really don't know much about the two, but they do seem to be close. Natsumi Search When Natsumi was disguised as Shido, Mai and her friends saw "Shido" groping her and was angry at Shido being indecent and confronted him. However, "Shido" instead began to flirt with Ai and even asked if he should kiss her. Shocked at the action, Mai and Mii were too shocked to take any action. After Ai collapsed, Mai and Mii tried to confront on "Shido's" behavior but "Shido" flipped their skirts and exciting the class. Later on, when the real Shido came to class, the trio was ready to take revenge on and when Shido did not know what he did and made Tohka cry, the trio grabbed Tohka away and scolded Shido for that. When Origami recounted what Shido did (and wanted Shido to to the same thing to her), the trio blushed as a confused Shido escaped from class. Much later on, Shido (under Reine's instructions) tried to arrange a date with Ai but Mai and Mii came as well and the two then tells Shido that he already have Tohka and how Ai have a one-sided love towards Kashiwada. The trio then began to discuss and gossip more on Shido's relations with many girls and Shido can only try to deny their accusations. In the end, the trio was captured by Natsumi but was returned after Shido won the game Natsumi declared. Natsumi Change After being freed by Natsumi, Mai and her friends noticed Tonomachi discussing with Shido about the disappearance and they briefly believed that they were chosen Sentai Rangers and wanted to "destroy the obscene monster" Shido. When Tonomachi mentioned how Shido touched his thigh before, the trio believed that Shido was also gay and tried to get their fujoshi classmate to "update" on the status. Before anything could be made, homeroom has started and when it was revealed that "children" came to visit Shido, the trio noticed them and believed them to be Shido and the Spirits and Origami's. This caused an uproar and was made worse when Natsumi undressed Tohka, and the trio began to call Shido a lolicon. Natsumi then "made" Shido strip them and later, Tama as well, prompting Shido to escape. Itsuka Disaster When Shido was losing control of his powers, he accidentally bumped into the trio again, due to him being semi-conscious, Shido decided to make them fall in love with him and began to flirt with them. As a result, it was successful, but their impression towards Shido has worsened due to it. Nia Creation When Shido was eased to his condition, Reine told him to tell Ai, Mai and Mii that he was just joking with them when he was flirting. Later on, they attended to Shido's Doujinshi store to help out with the sales but regards Shido as a dangerous playboy. Mukuro Planet At the start of the new semester, the trio was gossiping to each other and later on, during homeroom, Tama was upset that she has finally reached 30 years of age and still did not find a husband. Ai tried to clam her down but Tama said that she wanted to make a deal with the devil to cause a meteor to destroy the world. Coincidentally, due to Mukuro's actions, meteors did indeed fell on school grounds causing the class to see her as someone who actually made a deal with the devil. Mukuro Family When Mukuro sealed everyone's memories of him, Shido came to class and asked them if they remembered him and the trio but they thought Shido was trying to woo them. Kurumi Refrain During Valentine's Day, the trio gave out obligatory chocolates to their male classmates. Media *Light Novel **Appearances:' ***Volume 3, 5-6, 8-9, 12-19, 21 ***Date A Live Encore 4 ***Date A Live Encore 5 * Anime ** 'Appearances:''' *** Date A Live: Episode 1-4, 7-8 *** Date A Live OVA *** Date A Live II: Episode 1-8 *** Date A Live III: Episode 1-4 * Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation * Movie: ** Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Trivia *Mai's name, along with her two friends, are a pun of the expression "I, my, me". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Student